And You Complained?
by Nokomiss
Summary: A humourous alldialogue fic. The who, what, and where are answered as you read along. It's in my unique style of humor, so read and be amused!


And You Complained?  
  
By Persephone  
  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at an all-dialogue fic. So, basically, if it sucks, don't be afraid to tell me. Of course, if it's great, don't be afraid to tell me. And if it's mediocre, tell me. Basically, that means review. Please. Oh, and the story does eventually tell you who and what is going on.   
  
  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."  
  
"Why not? It's fun, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"I look like an idiot."  
  
"It doesn't matter how you look. It's how you feel that matters."  
  
"But I feel like a moron."  
  
"The only reason to feel like a moron would be if you had a serious self esteem problem, in which case you would need psychiatric help to overcome."  
  
"You just made that up."  
  
"No, I certainly did not."  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did NOT!"  
  
"You're right, I didn't."  
  
"That's right....hey, wait a second!"  
  
"Too late, you already fell for it."  
  
"Grumble stupid little grumble."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
"You know better than to lie to me, right?"  
  
"Of course. I would never lie to you."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You were. I can't believe it. YOU were being sarcastic."  
  
"The world isn't going to come to an end, you know."  
  
"It may. That was a groundbreaking event. Apocalypse may happen next."  
  
" I hate you."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Well, strongly dislike..."  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
"At that second."  
  
"Not anymore?"   
  
"No, of course I don't strongly dislike you."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"I still feel like an idiot, you know."  
  
"I thought you looked like an idiot."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That's what YOU said, remember? You look like an idiot and feel like an imbecile?"  
  
"I feel like a moron, thank you very much."  
  
"So-rry."  
  
"No need to get snippy."  
  
"Of course not. There's never any need to get snippy, is there?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm sorry, was I snippy about being snippy?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it..."  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"...."  
  
'...."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I suppose I can forgive you."  
  
"And I'll try to have fun."   
  
"You mean you aren't?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I'm glad you're having a good time."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"The show isn't over."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"There's still an encore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because people enjoy it."  
  
"They do?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Oh, sorry, you do. I forgot."  
  
"How stupid do I look"?  
  
"Well..."  
  
"That was a rhetorical question."  
  
"I didn't answer it!"  
  
"You were about to."  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"Anyways, you said it was fun earlier."  
  
"That was before my ears started to bleed."  
  
"...."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You will be."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
'I think you're sorry now."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Never under-estimate your opponent."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Well, I guess this isn't so bad."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, but I thought that might make you less likely to hurt me."  
  
"It almost did."  
  
"I just screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Please, accept my apology."  
  
"Nope, you know what I want."  
  
"Anything but that!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Alright. You can drive us home."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And pick the music."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I'll buy you a sundae."  
  
"Okay. You're forgiven."  
  
'Thanks."  
  
"I still can't believe I'm here, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I feel like a dweeb."  
  
"You're a dweeb now?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am now a dweeb."  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
"Is it over now?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Scott? It's not over yet. They're still singing."  
  
"Oh. I thought they were killing cats."  
  
"...."  
  
"Okay, I'll get you a t-shirt."  
  
"The one with ALL the members of Nsync on it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I think you secretly like them."  
  
"Of course I don't!"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because you're still holding up the sign."  
  
"Oh. I forgot about that."  
  
"And you knew all the lyrics."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"You've been singing along."  
  
"...I was?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I didn't realize."  
  
"Loudly."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't in my head?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone about this?"  
  
"I think I may be able to keep it a secret."  
  
"Thank yo-"  
  
"At a price, of course."  
  
"What price?"  
  
"I'll come up with that later, don't worry."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Wa-hooooo! YEAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Ow. My ears."  
  
"Okay, it's over now."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"They left the stage."  
  
"Maybe they'll come back?"  
  
" I doubt it."  
  
"But you don't KNOW."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"But..."  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now."  
  
"But, Jean..."  
  
"You're coming now."  
  
Ow, you just wrenched my arm out of socket."  
  
"You wouldn't come."  
  
"I'm coming now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That means you can stop dragging me."  
  
"If I let go, you'll run away, and try to get backstage."  
  
"Um, no, I won't?"  
  
"...."  
  
"We're getting in the car. Don't make me make you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"...."  
  
'...."  
  
"So, when are they coming back to town?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Please review!  
  
~Persephone 


End file.
